


What Does a Kiss Mean?

by Paxman19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxman19/pseuds/Paxman19
Summary: Happy Amourshipping day 2020, this is a Oneshot about Ash figuring out his feelings and thoughts with some help.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena
Kudos: 9





	What Does a Kiss Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Amourshipping day I decided to do this fic randomly while I was in some random thoughts and I wanted to come up with a story for Amourshipping day to celebrate my favorite Pokemon ship Amourshipping. So this is set in Alola in the Sun and Moon Anime sometime after Kukui and Burnet are married. I always loved the relationship between these three they are really like a family. (And now Ash has a little bro, so adorable) So what happens some nights while he's at their house? This is what I think might happen one night. Here you go I hope you like it.

It was a cool Alolan night back in Professor Kukui and now Professor Burnet's lab and home. Ash was sitting outside on the porch with his partner Pikachu as always. Ash had just finished another day of school and helping Professor Burnet move her stuff into the lab/house.

The wedding wasn't that long ago and the Kantonian trainer was happy for both Professors, they were both really happy. They really loved each other. Ash appreciated both of them. Professor Kukui was so kind, he let Ash stay at his house while he went to the Pokemon school and even took care of him. Ash looked up to him almost like a father. Professor Burnet was so kind and caring she was almost like a mother and they were all one big happy family with their Pokemon despite Professor Kukui never bringing his Pokemon out.

Ash wondered what type of Pokemon the professor had. He had to have some, he was a Pokemon professor, a Pokemon professor studying Pokemon moves. Sure Professors rarely used their own Pokemon but Professor Oak had Pokemon of his own he didn't have most of them anymore but he still had some of his own.

It was weird to think about Ash bet he had super cool and powerful Pokemon like one of the island kahunas, or like a gym leader back in Kanto, or maybe like the Masked Royal.

Here Ash was stroking Pikachu's fur gently as both he and his Pokemon stared up at the endless night sky. It was so beautiful in Alola. You could see so many stars in the sky and they all just seemed brighter. There were no trees like in some other regions to get in the way of the night sky. Each star was so brilliant in its own wonderful way, each different sizes, shapes, and colors. Almost like Z-crystals or Mega stones. That was only the sky too. The sea like his classmate Lana always said was breathtaking. At night you could hear the sapphire waves move up and down the beach peacefully. It was like a song like a soft song. The sand despite it being night sparkled in the moonlight it was a dull grey compared to in the morning when it was a bright orange. To complete the view there was the shining Alolan Moon. It wasn't full yet it still looked amazing. It was like a pearl in the sky. Ash and Pikachu could hear everything. It was so… relaxing.

Ash said to Pikachu, "Alola is so great isn't it buddy."

Pikachu agreed saying, "Pi Pikachu."

Ash said, "Yeah it is great isn't it." Ash then laid back with his hands around his head and sighed. He still couldn't get her off his mind. Pikachu knew his partner had a hard time thinking about it but he couldn't get the thought out of his head especially at night because at least in the day he had things to distract him like school, the Alola sights, all the Pokemon he never saw before, Pokemon battles, Trials, Z-moves, and his friends here. The trainer talked to his Pikachu about it a few times before. He hadn't told anyone else not Professor Oak, not Tracy who he went to get advice while he was home, not even his mother who he probably should have. It's not that it was anything to hide and he probably was going to tell her soon it's just he wanted it to be in person because he would probably be scolded if he did it through the phone and he sorta forgot to tell her last time.

Pikachu said, "Pika pi." trying to cheer him up and snap him out of his thoughts.

Ash said, "yeah I know I know. It's just I still can't believe it happened. I didn't expect it at all Pikachu and I don't know what to do or what to think about it." he and Pikachu just kept gazing at the stars.

Just then the shirtless Professor came out to check on the trainer, "Hey Ash and Pikachu beautiful night right? Reminds me of a shining swift soaring through an epic dark pulse so amazing."

Ash said, "Yeah it is." in a soft voice with a gentle smile but the Professor had been with Ash long enough to know Ash had something on his mind and he could tell by Pikachu's expression too.

Professor Burnet came out too now to join her husband and the trainer and Pikachu outside.

The other Professor said, "Wow you're right it is beautiful it looks like there are a lot of tiny hidden powers in the sky. Wow, how do you do it honey I can barely come up with one move in one sentence?"

Kukui said, "Well I have a burning passion that rages like a blast burn for Pokemon moves. Of course, I love you like an inferno overdrive."

Burnet said, "Like that, how do you do it?" Kukui chuckled at his wife's amusement.

Ash and Pikachu smiled at the two. Ash wondered is that what romantic love looks like, if so then Brock really needed some help.

Kukui laughed, "Haha, I bet you just love this sky though I guess you have seen so many great views on your journeys across Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos."

Burnet said, "Oh yeah I saw your battle in Kalos and Sinnoh. You were amazing. I bet you could give the masked royal a run for his money once you train your Pokemon more in the Alola region. I mean you took down two legendaries in Sinnoh and you fought hard against Alain and his Mega Charizard with your Greninja in Kalos. I really thought you had the Kalos league especially when Greninja created that giant water shuriken it was like a Z-move."

Kukui was surprised he knew someone was strong if his wife compared them to his alter ego the masked royal and though he didn't doubt Ash's abilities he said confused, "Legendaries, Mega Charizard, Greninja, Z-move?"

Ash scratched the back of his head and said, "Uh… yeah, I guess I never told you guys about my other journeys. But what Professor Burnet is talking about is my semi-finals match in Sinnoh against this guy named Tobias who fought with a Darkrai and a Latios."

Kukui said, "And you won?"

Ash scratched his nose this time and said, "Um… Well no we lost 2-6 but Pikachu took out Latios and the rest of my team put up a great fight."

Pikachu said, "Pikachu pi."

Professor Burnet said, "Yeah and you did the best against him considering you were the only one to take down his Darkrai."

Kukui said, "Yeah that is quite the feat to take down not one but two legendary Pokemon."

Pikachu said proudly, "Pikachu!"

Professor Burnet said, "Oh Oh but the Kalos league was when you came back better than ever Ash."

Ash said, "Uh… I guess so it was the furthest me and my Pokemon ever got."

Professor Burnet said, "Yeah you and that Greninja were incredible and that thing you did to transform it was so cool."

Professor Kukui asked, "You mean Mega Evolution?"

Ash said, "Well no I am not one-hundred present sure what it is but Professor Sycamore called it the bond phenomena. It happens when me and Greninja's hearts become one in a battle. It's like mega evolution but me and Greninja don't need any stones."

Professor Kukui said, "Wow, well I better talk to professor Sycamore soon. I mean we both study powerful surges in energy related between people and Pokemon, and later honey we're going to have to watch those battles."

Burnet said, "That would be so cool."

Ash said, "Yeah."

Pikachu said, "Pika!"

Professor Kukui asked, "But yeah about your journeys, what were they like? Did you always travel with friends I mean I already know about Brock and Misty but did you travel with anyone else?"

Ash said, "Well when me and Pikachu went to the orange archipelago we met a Pokemon watcher named Tracey Sketchit and he now is Professor Oak's assistant. We traveled with Misty until the end of our journey in Johto. Then we traveled with a girl named May and her little brother Max along with Brock in Hoenn. We traveled with a girl named Dawn and her Piplup and we traveled with Brock again in Sinnoh. Then in Unova, we traveled with a girl named Iris, her Axew, and a guy named Cilan. Finally, in Kalos, we traveled with Clemont and his little sister Bonnie, and... a girl named Serena." Ash lightly blushed at the last name.

Professor Kukui said, "Wow Ash you have traveled with a lot of people."

Professor Burnet said, "Wow you traveled with May and Dawn the famous contest stars, Cilan the famous chef, and Serena the runner up in the Master Class."

Ash said, "um… yeah. Wow, I didn't know they were all that famous."

Pikachu agreed and said, "Pika pi."

Professor Burnet said, "yeah it's incredible how you became friends with so many famous trainers. I bet they were all great friends."

Ash said, "yeah they were… um… Professor, urm, Professors?"

They both said, "Yes Ash?"

Ash then asked, "What does a kiss mean?" A question no, The question that has been on his mind ever since it happened. The question that haunted his very soul.

The two professors both looked at each other in confusion for a second before they both smiled and looked back at Ash.

Burnet said, "Well it depends on who kisses on what it means but it usually is an act of love."

Kukui asked, "So which of your traveling companions was it, Ash."

Ash blushed again something he didn't do often but he just couldn't help it this was a topic he never talked about like this but he said, "Um… uh… it was Ser...ena."

Burnet and Kukui both smiled at each other again before Kukui asked, "So how did you feel about it, um her kissing you on the cheek."

Pikachu shook his head remembering the moment he along with the three others' that witnessed the event were flushed and surprised.

Ash shook his head too, he said, "Um… well you see…"

Burnet and Kukui were wide-eyed. Burnet exclaimed, "She kissed you on the lips!?"

Ash nodded his head with an embarrassed smile he was feeling weird things he never felt before.

Kukui said, "Well then there is little doubt about it, Ash, this girl really likes you."

Burnet then asked, "So how do you feel about her?"

Ash said, "Um well that is no doubt that she is super sweet and kind, she really cares a lot about her Pokemon, and her goal is to put a smile on everyone's face."

Kukui said, "Nice describing her but what do you feel?"

Ash said, "Um well I don't know I guess my head is always caught up in battles or other Pokemon-related things but that kiss really got me thinking about my journeys I have traveled with so many people I wonder how they felt about me now that I notice subtle hints. I guess I was so dense I probably still am."

Burnet said, "You keep avoiding the question, Ash."

Ash said, "Oh I guess I am. Well, that's hard I haven't really thought about romantic things before. Serena really opened my eyes and probably lit up my life. You know I probably would have cried a lot more if it weren't for the team flare crisis and her kiss. I mean the league was fun but deep inside it really did hurt. I guess she may have come with me to find and live out her dream but I learned a lot from her too I guess. She really is a great person and I guess maybe I do."

Kukui asked, "You what Ash?"

Ash said, "I guess I like her back too. I really do. I don't know what I was feeling before but I guess I like her like that too."

Burnet said, "Good for you."

Kukui said, "Yeah Ash."

Ash said, "Well I still have a lot of confusion but I am glad I talked to you guys about it."

Pikachu said, "Pika pika."

Ash said, "Thank you too Pikachu."

Rotom Dex then came out and asked, "What's going on out here?"

Kukui said, "We're talking to Ash about how he kissed a girl."

Rotom Dex then looked like he blew a fuse and said, "Does not compute. Impossible."

Ash said, "I would be offended but he's probably right considering how dense I am."

Burnet said, "I don't know I think that just means you don't know how many other girls liked you." with a mischievous grin.

Kukui said, "Well it seems only one has had the determination to win his heart."

Burnet said, "Well it's not over yet. A lot can happen." and the two walked inside taking the confused and distressed Rotom with them.

Ash and Pikachu then looked up at the stars one last time and Ash said, "Wonder what's she's doing now am I right buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. I worked hard on this and I think I did a pretty good job with this oneshot. So there we have it a talk with Kukui and Burnet so thoughts about his journey I know it's not a lot of Amourshipping but I think it works. Anyway, keep shipping on it will become full canon one day. We're already halfway there we just need Ash to admit some feelings and a reunion and boom we're set. I mean I don't think we'll ever see Serena considering what she pulled but Ash's chapter in Pokemon may finally be coming to an end something I think will be worth it if we get to see Amourshipping become Canon. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it. Also, be on the lookout for my next Amourshipping story for October 27 which is another Amourshipping day.


End file.
